


Taking a Third Option

by Person



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Divergent Timelines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there is a way to avoid all the bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Third Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).




End file.
